Saviour
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Shot down before I even got the chance to confess. Now what do I do? Well for starters, this weird, funny little baby just asked me to join the mafia. Who would have thought that this baby in a suit would be my Saving Grace [And become quite the looker too]. Requested by 'sakura aizo's owner desu'.


jc: gah, im soooo sorry!

animepup: haha, you put this off for a long time

jc: ik, bcuz of school work and other fics i had to write but here i am!

animepup: woo!

jc: requested by sakura aiko's owner desu

animepup: enjoy!

* * *

I ran down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. How embarrassing... I made a complete fool of myself for no reason. Pft, I guess the biggest losers in school have standards too...I'll explain what exactly happened. First you should know this. I have or had a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Yes, the infamous No-Good Tsuna. I don't know what it was that caught my attention but somehow I found myself falling for him.

"And what a fool I am…" I knew in my heart that he has a huge crush on Kyoko. Yet I fall for him on the day when he's half naked and about to confess to her. I thought it had to take real guts to do that in front of the person you really like. I wasn't fond of Tsunayoshi-kun but after that, I really respected him. Well at least in the beginning. At first, I had respect towards him, then I find myself admiring him in class and catching myself having thoughts like,

"He's so cute,"

Or

"Is it just me? Or did he get more manly?"

I know. Crazy. Sawada Tsunayoshi, manly. Pft, I would have been sent to a mental asylum if I had said that out loud. Of course I was in denial and refused to accept anything. But in the end, I accepted that I had officially fallen head over heels for the schools biggest loser.

I was the quiet timid girl that sat in the corner reading or playing chess. I made no effort to talk to anyone and no one made an effort to talk to me. So I flew solo. I really didn't prefer company because each and every single person was a backstabber. I've had enough 'friends' to know not to meddle with anyone. So I always kept quiet and stayed in the shadows. Then I started noticing Tsunayoshi-kun and now I'm a complete mess. I thought, he and I were similar in many ways, and I thought I stood a chance against Kyoko. Boy was I wrong. I thought that if Tsunayoshi-kun can gather the balls to confess then I could too. I mean, the worst he could say was 'no', right? Wrong. I didn't even get to confess to him. I went to the rooftop because I had given him a note to meet me there. Anonymously of course. When I arrive, I see him and I'm about to call out to him when I freeze. She was there too. Sasagawa Kyoko, school's idol, utterly adorable. I saw how happy he looked when she gave him a gift and I silently closed the door and left in defeat. No, left is an understatement, I ran. And this is where we are now. Alone, hurt, and afraid. I was shot down before I could even blurt anything out.

"Oh how sad," I sighed and sat down on a bench when I felt a raindrop. I looked up and it instantly started pouring. I sigh yet again and slouch over. I couldn't care less about a little bit of weather right now. My dirty brown hair feels heavy. I open my cell phone and look at myself in the reflection. My glasses are covering my dark hazel eyes and braces show up as soon as I start to smile. I ran my hand through my hair. What was I thinking? I should just stay in my corner and continue to play chess with myself. At least that shielded me from useless feelings and improved my strategizing. A flash raced across the sky and the sky boomed. I look beside me and almost had a heart attack. This baby was standing right next to me wearing a fedora hat and suit…How cute.

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked gently. He raised his head and I suddenly realized that it was the baby that was always with Tsunayoshi-kun. But where's its pacifier? I usually see him with it.

"[First Name]?" He said in an adorable chibi voice. I slowly nod and he smirks.

"How would you like to join the Vongola as their tactician?" He asked me and I stared at the baby.

"…Huh?" Who was this kid? Vongola? The seashell that you eat in spaghetti? Then this kid introduces himself as 'Reborn' and explains to me what the Vongola is and that Tsunayoshi-kun is the boss….What? No-Good Tsuna…THE No-Good Tsuna is the 10th boss of a well known mafia boss…That sounds crazy but I'm talking to a mafia baby so it's probably true.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'd like to stay away from Sawada-kun for now…" I kindly declined his offer.

"Why not? You like Tsuna don't you? This can be your chance to get close to him," Reborn raises an eyebrow and I sigh. This kid isn't going to leave me alone until I agree…

"Fine…Why not?" I agreed grudgingly. What the hell. Who does this baby think he is? Has no one ever told him to respect his elders? But I can't help but smile around Reborn. Being around him made me forget about Tsuna and have a warm feeling inside…No. I am not falling for a baby. Especially since this one is so cocky and irritating.

FLASH FORWARD 10 YEARS….

Oh my god. I get home really late these days. Being a tactician takes more effort than one thinks. I throw my purse onto the couch and plop onto it. I start unbuttoning the top of my suit and kicked off my stilettos when Reborn walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Tough day mi amore?" His husky voice sends shivers down my spine.

"You have no idea," I moan and caught the can of juice he threw at me. I opened it and drank it graciously. Then I stared at Reborn's body. Who would have thought that this irritating baby would turn into a hunk in a few years?

"Like what you see?" His voice snaps me out of my trance and I clear my throat.

"Of course I do," I admitted bluntly. Tsuna had gotten married in the last few years but it didn't hurt as much as it would if it were 10 years ago when I had a crush on him, and when I first met Reborn.

"A penny for your thoughts?" His deep voice interrupted my thoughts yet again. I sighed and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his.

"I was just thinking about how glad I am to have met you, or else I would have been heartbroken over Tsuna for a long while," I confessed and lightly pecked him.

"Of course you are," He smirks.

"Cocky as ever aren't you," I sigh yet again.

"That's why you love me," He winks and then scoops me up into his arms bridal style.

"R-Reborn!" I shouted surprised and he shushed me.

"Shhh, you should know better than to speak of other men in my presence. I'll make sure by the time I'm done with you, you won't know any other name except mine," He kisses me deeply and I couldn't do anything but comply.

Thank you for saving me….

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

jc: so...how was tht?

animepup: i think it was great

jc: i hope this satisfies you sakura

animepup: anyways, if you hav anything you want to request, ask away because we will do it!

jc: maybe

animepup: if we can but check out our other stories as well!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
